Waveguide devices and, more specifically, waveguide delay line devices are used to insert a pre-selected time delay into an electronic circuit, i.e., a device where the input signal reaches the output of the device after a known period of time has elapsed. Various types of delay lines have been used such as multi-layered ceramics, air lines, transmission lines on printed circuit boards, and air cavity waveguides. For higher frequency applications, waveguides are necessary to obtain acceptable levels of signal loss.